1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to testing semiconductor devices, and more particularly to rechargeable power modules and test systems including the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A tester is an automated device for performing an electrical test of a semiconductor device. Generally, memory semiconductor devices such as dynamic random access memories (DRAMs) gradually increase in capacity and the number of pins.
When the capacity of the semiconductor memory device increases, the cost of the electrical test increases because the time required for performing the electrical test increases. In order to increase throughput, a semiconductor memory device tester generally adopts a parallel testing method, whereby a plurality of semiconductor devices are tested at one time, instead of testing the semiconductor devices one by one.